Irresistible and Risky
by SVUforever
Summary: Olivia goes undercover and Elliot doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Irresistible and Risky

Olivia/ Elliot shipping  
>Set before Elliot left (obviously) before Eli and after Elliot's divorce.<br>This is my first attempt at fan fic. I will add more chapters soon.  
>Let me know what you think! Please be nice!<p>

**Chapter 1**

Detective Olivia Benson walked out of the Captain's office wearing a black miniskirt. The skirt hung low on her slim hips. She was wearing a red corset top, accented with black silky ribbon, that stopped just above her belly button, leaving a section of tanned, toned stomach visible. Olivia's long legs were encased in sheer black thigh high tights, a couple of inches of thigh showed between the tights and the very short skirt. Four inch red heels completed the look.

Olivia turned back to confirm with the Captain that she would check in later that night. When she turned back around she found herself face to face with her partner.

"What the hell, Olivia?" Stabler spluttered. He looked her up and down again, refusing to acknowledge how his heartbeat had kicked up seeing her wearing this.

"Elliot! I was just coming to find you," Olivia blushed. "I'm going undercover on the stripper/prostitute ring case. The Captain organized it. I'm going to work at the club and hopefully infiltrate the ring and work out how they are running this."

"You can't do that! It isn't safe."

"I'm a big girl El, I can take care of myself. And we don't have anyone else to send undercover. I mean, out of you, Fin, Munch and me? I sure as hell hope I'm the best candidate!"

The Captain joined the partners laughing, "Exactly my reasoning behind putting you on this case Olivia! Well, that and your wonderful detective skills."

"Captain, what will I do while my partner is undercover?" Stabler whined.

"I want you to be down at the club keeping an eye on Olivia. But Stabler, keep your cool and be subtle. I'd better send Fin too, to keep an eye on you."

Stabler watched Olivia strut out of the precinct. Damn she looked good. He inconspicuously readjusted his now too tight pants. He usually preferred women who dressed more conservatively but damn, if he wasn't turned on by his partner dressed as a stripper.

**Later that night**

Olivia walked through the crowd balancing a tray with four drinks on it. The night was starting off slowly. Since it was a weeknight Olivia didn't expect it to pick up too much. When she had landed the job she was told she would start out waiting tables and work her way to the stage. Olivia hoped it didn't go that far before cracking the case. She was uncomfortable enough walking around half naked and allowing strange men to touch her (the owner had informed her that they encouraged the patrons to pay by tucking the money into cleavage or skirt waistbands. He felt it "helped maintain the atmosphere of the establishment.")

Elliot watched Olivia move across the room. His fists clenched involuntarily as Olivia laughed and leaned over a customer to replace his empty glass with a fresh one. Elliot did not like the way the customer's eyes wandered lazily over Olivia's cleavage.

"Chill, El" Fin muttered under his breath.

"That guy is a sleaze bag."

"Not why we are here. If we are going to get this guy you are going to need to be cool."

Olivia tried to keep the fake smile on her face as a customer slipped a bill down the front of her shirt. Underneath her happy exterior, Olivia's blood boiled. She hated being touched, demeaned like this. But she took solace in the fact that when this was over she was going to take down the douche bag exploiting women.

Deciding she needed a bit of a break Olivia sashayed over to Elliot and Fin's table.

"Can I get you anything, boys?"

Elliot almost swallowed his tongue as Olivia bent over him. His face turned red and he started stammering "umm.. water…"

Fin laughed, "A rum and coke and get my friend here a gin and tonic."

Olivia winked at Elliot and went to take care of their order, giving her hips an extra shake as she walked away. Behind her she heard Elliot splutter and Fin laugh.

**After Olivia's shift**

Olivia walked out of the club around 3:30am. She was basically the last one out. As a perk of being the new girl she got stuck with disinfecting the private rooms. Olivia pulled her coat more tightly around her and was glad she had remembered to pack sneakers so she didn't have to walk home in those heels. Her heart fell when she saw a dark figure leaning against the wall at the end of the alley. Keeping her head down she tried to walk quickly around him.

"Liv…"

At the sound of her name Olivia's chocolate brown eyes snapped up and met intense blue eyes.

"Crap, El, you scared me!" Olivia took in Elliot's expression. He looked furious.

"I don't like this. I don't think you should be here. I saw the way the men looked at you tonight. And touched you," Elliot spat out the words. He could barely contain his anger. Olivia was his partner. His to protect. And he didn't want anyone messing with her. He definitely did not like anyone touching her. Especially since he couldn't touch her. And God knows he wanted to touch her. Every freaking day he looked across his desk at her and he longed to be the reason her eyes shone, the reason she smiled and laughed.

"El, I appreciate your concern, but everything is fine. I promise."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her roughly towards him. "How do you think it feels to watch those men treat you like you are a piece of meat? How do you think it feels knowing my partner is in danger and being told to wait it out because it isn't enough yet?"

Elliot was holding Olivia's arm tightly now, so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't realize that he hadn't let her go yet.

"Ow, Elliot, you are hurting me. Stop." Olivia was tired from work and fed up with Elliot. She yanked her arm away from him and walked away without saying goodbye.

**The next day at the precinct**

"Captain, I want Elliot off the case," Olivia insisted, still pissed off at Elliot.

"Are you sure, Olivia? He's the best detective we have, other than you. And I know he'll have your back no matter what."

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep him on. He is going to blow my cover if he keeps acting like this."

"Ok, I'll make sure Munch and Fin are on it and I'll tell Stabler to stay away."

"Thanks, Captain"

Elliot was furious when the Captain told him he was off the case. After finding that no amount of arguing was going to get him back on the case, Elliot stormed out of the Captain's office, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and stomped out of the precinct.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2**

**A couple of nights later**

Olivia was getting into the swing of things working at the club. She was even getting used to the men leering and attempting to grope her. Her survival skills had kicked in and she could fake a smile like no other. She had been doing it all her life.

She set a drink down in front of a heavy set man with brown hair that was thinning at his temples. The man grinned at her, keeping his eyes on her breasts. He slid a bill into her cleavage, letting his fingers linger there as he licked his lips. Bile rose in Olivia's throat as his sweaty fingers stuck slightly to her skin. Olivia took a step back as the man adjusted his jeans. She tried to keep the fixed smile on her face. All she wanted to do was go home and shower.

Suddenly a man grabbed Olivia from behind. His hands rested on the exposed skin at her waist. The hands were rough and warm. Olivia turned quickly to look at the man. She was only partially surprised to see Elliot. She felt betrayed by the part of her heart that sped up in happiness to seeing him.

"Hey there, Beautiful" he slurred.

Olivia blinked against the strong smell of alcohol coming from him. All happiness slipped. A cold grip took it's place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia hissed.

"I needed to see you. You look so pretty, all dressed up like a stripper." Elliot's hands strayed south until they rested on her hips, his pinky fingers grazing the skin below her short skirt. His bloodshot eyes strayed up and down on her body.

"Stop it!" Olivia tried to step back but Elliot held her in place. The bouncers saw this and made their way over.

"Is he bothering you?"

"I'm ok… thanks," Olivia flashed a reassuring smile at them. She was furious at Elliot. She continued to smile until the bouncers had retreated to a safe distance.

"You can't be here!" Olivia was having a hard time keeping her voice even. Her fear fought to gain her focus as Elliot's hands seared heat into her skin. Shaking her head to keep from being distracted, Olivia looked around the room. The bouncers were keeping a close eye on her. She couldn't talk to Elliot here. And it would be totally obvious if she dragged him outside. Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to a private room.

Once inside Olivia turned on the music so they wouldn't be heard. She sat Elliot in the chair and started giving him a lap dance, since she knew that people outside the room could see their silhouettes through the thin walls.

"Oh God, Liv, you are gorgeous."

"You need to go Elliot. It isn't safe for you to be here. My cover could get blown."

"Mmm, I think you are playing the roll pretty well." Elliot reached up to run his hands through Olivia's hair.

"Elliot! You aren't allowed to touch me!"

"Aw, come on. Just this once."

"No. There is a club rule. No touching!"

"Come on Liv, I'm not just any client…" Elliot grabbed some bills from his pocket and his fingers fumbled as he tried to tuck them into Olivia's cleavage.

Olivia slapped Elliot across the face. "How dare you!"

"Damn thats hot, Liv. I want you to punish me."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hips and pulled her down so she was straddling his lap. He rolled his hips into her. Both bit back groans. Olivia had lusted after Elliot for so long and she couldn't believe the one time he drunkenly decided to try to take advantage of her was now. That pissed her off more than anything. She was furious that he would put her in danger like this.

"Damn it, Elliot. Stop. This is not going to end well."

Olivia stood up abruptly muttering "Fuck" under her breath.

"Get out NOW or I will call Fin."

After Elliot left Olivia straightened herself out and went back to waiting on tables. It wasn't long before she noticed the owner of the club, and the guy they believed was behind the prostitution ring, Bert Ryan, watching her.

Shit, shit, shit! Olivia thought. She tried to throw herself into the work and be as convincing as possible.

During her break Olivia talked to one of the other women, one who had made it to the stage.

"So, what's it like being up on stage?"

"Oh, you know. It pays the bills." The woman grinned, "Although if I'm being honest, it is actually quite empowering. All those eyes on you. Men wanting you but knowing they could never have you."

Olivia laughed, "I need to get up there.. I've got lots of bills to pay."

The woman winked at her, "You'll be up there in no time. With looks like you have Ryan isn't going to waste you on the floor for too long."

"So… do you do any other work for Ryan? I mean outside of the club?"

The woman looked surprised. She ran an appraising eye over Olivia. Slowly she nodded.

Back out on the floor Olivia was frustrated that her conversation had gone no where. The woman seemed to want to tell her but had been cut off by her call back to the stage. Olivia's train of thought was cut short when she realized Ryan was standing directly in front of her.

"Ooh-Livia" Ryan, drawled, staring at her breasts before flicking his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes, sir? What can I do for you?" Olivia flashed her most seductive grin at her boss.

"My office, now."

Olivia swallowed nervously as she she followed Ryan to his office. She sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs and looking up at him through her eyelashes. She desperately wanted to take control of this could feel she wasn't in charge and she didn't like it.

"Is this about moving from waiting tables to the stage?" Olivia forced her voice to sound breathless and hopeful. To her own ears she just sounded scared. So she leaned forward, flashing some cleavage, just in case.

Ryan smirked. "You want to work the stage, hmm?"

Olivia nodded. She felt a dangerous edge in the room. It hadn't escaped her notice that there were two very large bouncers standing outside the door. It appeared this was a meeting that Ryan did not want to get interrupted.

"Well…" Ryan walked closer to Olivia, "I just don't think this is going to work."

Ryan slapped Olivia hard across the face. Olivia flinched. She had to think fast. She looked up into Ryan's face. His jaw was set, his eyes looked hard. He looked furious. Ryan grabbed Olivia's upper arms and pulled her into a standing position.

"You didn't really think you could fool me, did you?" He growled in her face. Shaking her angrily he slammed her down onto a chair. The two bouncers entered the room. Olivia was bound tightly with coarse rope and a foul smelling gag placed in her mouth. Ryan slapped her again and Olivia could feel blood on her face.

"A fucking cop. How the hell did I hire a fucking cop? It's too bad, you really have the perfect vulnerability to become a very good hooker. You reek of a lost slut who longs for love and approval. Took bad your drunk cop friend doesn't find you attractive. I bet that pathetic lap dance you gave him didn't even get him hard." Ryan pulled Olivia's hair, forcing her head back. He spat on her face. "Maybe I'll pimp you out anyway, might as well make some money off of you. I'm sure there are lots of clients out there who would love to fuck a cop. I know a lot of guys who just got out of prison."

Sorry this one is short! Stay tuned for more. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

I own nothing :)

**Chapter 3**

Elliot wandered aimlessly for a couple of hours. He was slowly sobering up. And definitely kicking himself for going to the club and acting like a drunken fool.

He ended up outside Olivia's apartment around 4:30am. After banging on the door, and getting yelled at by several neighbours, Elliot tried calling Olivia. He got no answer. Getting frustrated Elliot pulled out the spare key Olivia had given him in case of emergency. Ok, she hadn't given it to his so much as he had copied it during his lunch hour. He needed it, just in case. And he was definitely glad he had it now.

Bursting into her apartment Elliot quickly learned that Olivia was not home. He had been expecting her to avoid him. Something didn't feel right. Elliot couldn't sit still. He paced around Olivia's apartment. He had been here before, of course. But he had never been here alone. A picture sat on Olivia's bookshelf. He had never see it before. It was a candid shot of Elliot and Olivia laughing. Looking at it more closely Elliot realized it was probably taken at a picnic the SV unit had a couple weeks ago. Olivia was looking at him, her eyes shining, her head slightly back in laughter. He was smiling at her. Elliot figured it would be clear to anyone looking at the picture that he had feelings for his partner.

Sighing Elliot checked the time. 5am. Shit. Where was she?

Getting worried Elliot called the Captain.

"What the hell do you want Stabler?" The Captain barked into the phone, "This better be good."

"Captain, I think something is wrong with Olivia's case. I think her cover was blown."

The Captain groaned, "What did you do Stabler?"

After hearing Stabler's explanation the Captain sighed, "Listen, Elliot, I can understand why you are worried. I am too. And I'm not happy about your actions. But there isn't enough to go on right now. And I'm not going to go storming down to the club just because you have a hunch something isn't right. There is too much riding on this. Olivia can take care of herself. She could be anywhere. Maybe she's crashed with a friend, maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. I sure as hell wouldn't blame her. Fin and Munch will go down to the club tonight and check things out. You need to stay away. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain…" Stabler muttered. He hung up and decided to crash on Olivia's couch, just in case she came home.

**Later that day**

Stabler sat at his desk, tapped his pencil and starred distractedly at the door. He hadn't gotten any work done all day. His neck hurt from tossing and turning on Olivia's couch. And he had a sinking feeling he had messed up and his partner was in trouble.

A bing from Elliot's computer captured his attention. Sighing he tore his eyes away from the door and checked his email. He was surprised to see an email from a blocked address. The subject line read: A Present for Elliot Stabler.

Elliot hesitantly opened the email, not sure what to expect. The email read:

Dear Detective Stabler,  
>Thank you for sending your lovely partner to us. She will come in very useful. I thought you might like to see what you helped make happen. For we never would have guessed that this sexy thing was a cop if it hadn't been for you. But you just reek "cop" and your actions made it very clear that the lovely Olivia is in fact a cop too. But don't worry. We won't let this interfere with our plans.<br>More Later!  
>P.S Don't try to find her. You'll only make things worse.<p>

The email wasn't signed. It had one file attached. Elliot held his breath and clicked the file. After a couple of seconds a picture filled his screen.

"Fuck!" Elliot swore and pounded his fist on his desk. He dropped his head into his hands and continued swearing.

Fin came over and looked at Elliot's computer screen. He let out a low whistle and said "Damn Stabler. What the hell is this?"

"They have her Fin, her cover was blown," Elliot ground out between gritted teeth.

"Shit. Munch, come here!" Fin yelled.

Munch, Fin, Elliot and the Captain stared at the picture. They were all silent. Their faces drained of colour. On the screen was Olivia. There was blood on her face, her cheek had a blue bruise forming on it and she looked drugged. Olivia was lying with her arms tied to a bed. Her body curled into the fetal position.

The Captain quickly set things in motion, he sent Fin and Munch down to the club and called Stabler into his office.

"Dammit Captain I should be down there. I want to get these guys!"

"Stabler, I don't think that is a good idea! I can not let you jeopardize this case. I have a missing detective and I am not going to send a loose canon into the middle of things. I want you to get the guys from computer crimes to look at the email and try to find out who sent it and where they sent it from. Do not leave the station. Do you understand me?"

"She's my fucking partner!" Stabler screamed at the Captain.

The Captain's voice lowered and his face softened, "I know, and that's why I think it would be best if you stayed away. There is too much emotion involved."

Elliot let out a roar of frustration and slammed the Captain's door on his way out.

Hours later the computer guys still knew nothing. Fin and Munch had found nothing down at the club. And no one could locate the Ryan guy who owned the club. Stabler was bursting with frustration. Stabler walked into an interrogation room and shut the door. He screamed and kicked the wall until he slumped to the floor with his head in his hands. He felt so guilty. This was all his fault. He had been so jealous. He couldn't stand men looking at her and touching her while she wore those skimpy outfits. And now look at what had happened. His partner was in danger. They were going to hurt her. And he wasn't allowed to leave the fucking station. He knew the Captain's reason's were good, but he felt like he was going crazy all cooped up while Fin and Munch were looking for his partner.

Stalking back to his desk Stabler asked if they had found anything yet. They computer guys shook their heads, barely looking at Stabler.

"What the fuck good are fucking computer guys if they can't fucking do anything." Elliot screamed as he kicked his desk. Everyone in the room jumped.

"My office, NOW Stabler" The Captain yelled.

Elliot's stare shot daggers at the Captain as he followed him into the office. He shoved his hands through his short hair.

"Elliot, I know you are frustrated. I know you are worried. But alienating everyone isn't going to do a damn thing. I would send you home if I wasn't worried you would do something stupid. But I want you to go lie down. And try to calm down! We all care about her, El. But there are ways to do this. Now go lie down."

Elliot followed the Captain's directions, he was suddenly deflated and exhausted. His whole world had been turned upside-down. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He felt overwhelmed.

Elliot lay down and focused on not crying. He couldn't cry at the station. He showed no weakness at the station. Never had. He especially couldn't show weakness when it came to his partner. He couldn't let anyone know how he felt about her.

There was a knock on the door and a computer guy stuck his head in. He looked embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, Detective? We have something."

Stabler jumped up and ran to his desk. The computer crimes guy sitting at his desk started explaining immediately.

"You got another email. This time we were able to track the general area they sent the email from."

The Captain was already on the phone telling Fin and Munch to get there with backup ASAP.

Stabler went white, "I want to see it."

The computer crimes guy looked nervous, his eyes darted over to the captain and then back to Stabler.

"I don't think that's a good idea, El" The Captain said softly as he tried to steer Stabler away from his computer.

Stabler twisted away and strode over to his computer. His chair was quickly vacated and Stabler sat down hard, his mouth is a firm line as he turned towards to the monitor. Taking a deep breath he opened the email.

There was no text in the email this time. Just a picture. Stabler stared at it for a second, he took in Olivia's obviously beaten face, the unconscious loll of her head, the angry red slash marks on her chest and her partially exposed breasts. Her legs were spread and each ankle was tied to the bed with rope.

Stabler's head spun. He felt like he was going to pass out. He turned and threw up into his trashcan. Then he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the station.

Review? It keeps me motivated to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

I own nothing!

A quick chapter about what was happening with Olivia during the time frame in chapter 3! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 4**

Last time we saw Olivia she was tied up and a foul smelling rag was stuffed in her mouth. She was in Bert Ryan's office with him and two bouncers.

Olivia tried to spit out the rag. There was a roaring in her ears. Her face stung.

"So, Detective Olivia. What should I do with you?" Sarcasm dripped from each word. He started laughing, "Oh Olivia, don't worry. I have plans for you."

Ryan let go of Olivia's hair. She blinked rapidly to hold back tears. Olivia Benson doesn't cry. She tried to focus.

Suddenly a bag was roughly placed over Olivia's head. It was secured just below her jaw. She swallowed hard against the tightness around her neck and was relieved that she could still breath regardless of the gag and ties around her neck.

Olivia felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the room. She fought against the ropes at her wrists and tried to remain calm. The ropes dug into her skin and she knew her wrists were going to be rubbed raw.

Olivia heard a click and then was tossed into what she guessed was the trunk of a car. She winced as her hip and shoulder struck something hard. Olivia tried to get as comfortable as possible with her hands tied behind her back. Rolling over only made it more uncomfortable.

Olivia felt like she had been in the trunk forever. She had completely lost track of time. The rag in her mouth made it hard to breathe. She felt dizzy and drowsy. Her body felt heavy. Olivia realized that she had been drugged. She tried to stay alert. She thought about work. She thought about Stabler. Thoughts of Stabler made her angry. She was furious with him. But under her anger, Olivia was scared. She might not see Elliot again. She couldn't handle that. Olivia blinked back tears.

Olivia awoke with a start. Her arms were tied above her head and she was curled up on a mattress. She was relieved that the bag and gag had been removed.

Her arms ached from being tied up. Her face felt stiff and swollen. Olivia gingerly moved. Even though she felt like she had been run over by a truck, Olivia didn't think anything was broken. Taking a deep breath Olivia looked down. She was relieved that her clothes were still intact and that it didn't feel like anyone had messed with her.

Olivia tried to get her bearings. The room was large and it had one window. The window had been boarded up. Through a crack in the boards streamed sunlight. Olivia could almost make out some leaves. The walls were plain, a dirty white colour. The bed had no sheets. The floor was very beaten up wood.

Olivia tried to think through her headache. She figured she wasn't in a warehouse. The floor didn't fit. And the leaves Olivia thought she saw through the crack in the window boards made her think she was probably on the second floor. She realized that this deduction was a stretch. At least she knew it was daytime.

The door flew open. Ryan entered the room. Every step of his work boots against the wooden floor echoed as he approached Olivia. She felt every step as though it were a physical blow. Her stomach was in knots by the time he reached her bedside.

"Olivia. So nice to see you awake."

Olivia glared at him as he ran a hand over her hair and across her cheek. He used his finger to tip her face up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I don't like being lied to. I don't like being set up. And I don't like police. That's three strikes, Olivia, you are out!" He slapped her.

Olivia flinched but tried to maintain eye contact. She didn't want him to see how rattled she was.

Ryan untied Olivia's wrists. She immediately swung a fist at him. He growled when her fist connected with his jaw. He straddled her hips and grabbed her wrists holding them above her head.

"You are going to regret that." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Olivia fought against Ryan, trying to buck him off. A sick smile spread across Ryan's face and he thrust his pelvis into Olivia's. "You're just making this more enjoyable for me…"

Olivia went still. She felt sick.

"Rope," he barked in the direction of the door.

A couple of seconds later one of the bouncers brought in lengths of rope. He tied them to Olivia's wrists, pulling tightly so pain shot through Olivia's arms. He yanked the rope until Olivia was stretched out and helpless.

Ryan pulled out a knife. Olivia's blood ran cold. Her breath caught in her throat.

Ryan twirled the knife, enjoying the terror in Olivia's eyes. He brought the knife up to her mouth and placed it sideways on her lips. Olivia tried not to move as the cold metal of the flat side of the blade pressed into her lips. Ryan slowly slid the knife off her lips. The edge of the blade caught her lip and left a trail of blood behind it.

"This shirt has got to go." Ryan gestured to Olivia's chest. She was wearing a low cut corset top. Ryan flicked his wrist and slit some fabric. Unhappy with the results, he hooked the knife under the edge of the shirt. His movement was clumsy and he cut into Olivia's skin. He pulled up on the knife, cutting through the shirt. He repeated this motion several times. Leaving the shirt in tatters and Olivia's chest partially exposed and painful.

Olivia bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He finally climbed off her. Ryan untied Olivia's ankles. This time he was prepared and had a bouncer holding her legs so she couldn't kick. The bouncer held tightly, his fingers digging into Olivia's skin. Ryan jerked Olivia's legs apart and tied each ankles to the bed.

The second bouncer appeared with a rag. Olivia clenched her jaw determined not to be gagged again, but the bouncer merely held the rag over Olivia's nose. Olivia turned her head and tried to get away from the rag. The bouncer leaned his forearm across Olivia's temple, holding her head in place. His other hand anchored the rag across Olivia's nose. Within minutes Olivia was out.

Thanks for the idea and reviews!

Please review if you like it or have any ideas. It really helps me get the story updated more quickly!


	5. Chapter 5

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Stabler wandered around the city. He was so angry he was trembling. His fists clenched involuntarily. He was beyond furious at Ryan. If Stabler got his hands on Ryan there would be no accounting for what he would do. He was also pissed at the squad, why the hell hadn't they rescued Olivia yet? And, mostly, Stabler was pissed at himself. He got her into this mess, he wasn't allowed to be help find her, and he'd broken his one rule about never showing weakness at work. He's thrown up in front of everyone. Stabler let out a low growl, startling the woman walking next to him. She quickly crossed to the other side of the street.

Stabler realized he had walked around the block to his car. He knew what he needed to do. He didn't care that he wasn't suppose to be there. Olivia was way more important to him than his job. He didn't think he would have lasted at this job as long as he had if it hadn't been for Olivia. She's the reason he could drag his ass into work everyday, even on the bad days.

Elliot arrived at the location he had heard the Captain give Fin and Munch. He could see them, with several uniformed guys, in position around the old house. He knew this was a bad idea. But he couldn't sit around doing nothing. Olivia needed him, and, dammit, he was not going to let her down again!

Fin saw Stabler and swore under his breath. He forced the anger down and walked up to Stabler, "What the hell are you doing here, Stabler?"

"I couldn't stay away. I need to take down this guy."

"You know you are putting this whole thing at risk being here. You are too involved. It isn't safe."

"I have to do this. Why aren't you in there yet? Olivia is in danger!"

"We are waiting for the hostage negotiator. We need to do this right, Elliot. You know the defense always looks closely into protocol when there is a cop involved."

"I don't give a shit about protocol, Olivia needs us!"

As they argued they heard a scream coming from inside. Stabler ran for the door. Munch tried to stop him, but Stabler pushed Munch and kept running. He burst into the house and followed the sounds of the screams upstairs. Pausing outside the door, Stabler listened to Ryan threaten Olivia.

"Now, now, sweet thing, you've got to stop screaming. I have ways of making you stop. But I guarantee it is less painful to stop by youself."

"Go to hell" Olivia's voice was low and gravelly. Stabler heard the faint hiss of a zipper being undone. He drew his gun and burst into the room. Ryan whipped around and trained his gun on Stabler.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Detective Stabler, here for the show?" Ryan laughed menacingly.

"Drop your gun, now!"

"Oh Stabler, why would I do that? I obviously hold all the cards." Ryan stepped back so that Olivia was between him and Stabler. Ryan moved his gun to press against Olivia's head. He jabbed her hard in the temple. Stabler bit back his anger, knowing he had to concentrate if he was going to get Olivia out alive. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. Her head was throbbing, her chest was stinging, and her wrists and ankles were felt like they were on fire.

"Now put down the gun, Stabler. Or she gets a hole in her head."

Stabler reluctantly lowered his gun and placed it on the floor. Ryan kept his gun pressed to Olivia's head as he roughly stroked Olivia's body with his free hand. Olivia pulled at her restraints trying to avoid his touch. Ryan laughed again.

"So, Stabler, your partner here is going to be doing some work for me. I was about to prepare her. You made it just in time to watch. Let me know if you have any tips. I'm sure you've given the whore a few goes yourself."

"Don't call her that!" Stabler exploded. Olivia sent him a pleading look, begging him to keep his temper in check.

"Me thinks the man doth protest too much," Ryan winked at Olivia, and gave her breast a hard squeeze causing her to breathe in sharply. Ryan looked straight into Stabler's eyes and slapped Olivia across the face. He grinned when Stabler flinched.

"Well, isn't this a fun game. Let's see what else Detective Stabler doesn't like me to do to his partner." Ryan lifted his hand and brought it down, opened palmed on Olivia's breast. Stabler clenched his jaw. Ryan did the same thing between Olivia's legs, causing her to cry out and Stabler to take a step forward. Ryan kept his hand there.

"Stay where you are, Stabler. No need to rush in and save her. I think she likes it." Ryan slapped her again, harder. Olivia yelped in pain and Stabler growled. Caught off guard by the growl, Ryan pointed the gun at Stabler. Seeing the chance, Stabler lunged at Ryan. The gun fired and both men fell to the floor.

Olivia fought her restraints trying to see the men lying on the floor. "Elliot, ELLIOT! Answer me, dammit!"

After what seemed like forever, Olivia heard Elliot's voice, "Liv?"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears of relief. She stopped fighting and went limp on the bed. A second later Fin and Munch burst into the room. Fin quickly assessed the scene. He rushed to relieve Stabler of his position on Ryan. While Fin held Ryan down, Munch helped Stabler stand up.

"You're bleeding, Stabler," Munch commented, "Good thing you only needed one good shoulder to keep Ryan down."

Stabler started untying Olivia. He cringed at the angry bruises that had been partially hidden by the ropes. Elliot tried to be as gentle as possible. He helped Olivia sit up and she slumped against him. Her face buried against his good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Liv."

Olivia lifted her head, and gave him a weak smile. She was shaking and bruised and bloody and stiff. She didn't have the energy to be mad at her partner. Plus he had saved her. Elliot wrapped his jacket around Olivia's shoulders.

"Did he…" Stabler's voice trailed off and cleared his throat. He needed to know the answer but he couldn't ask the question.

"No."Olivia started crying and Elliot pulled her to him, gingerly rubbing her back. Olivia relaxed against Elliot.

Fin reentered the room after taking Ryan to the car with Munch.

"Hey guys, the bus is here. You both need to go get checked out." Fin paused. "Hey Liv, I'm glad you're ok. We were worried."

With that Fin ducked out, leaving the partners alone again. Stabler helped Olivia to her feet and supported her as she cautiously made her way to the ambulance. They rode to the hospital in silence. Olivia lay on the stretcher, with her eyes closed and Elliot's jacket wrapped tightly around her. Elliot sat holding her hand. He had been told to hold gauze to his wound, but he found that didn't make him feel better, whereas holding Olivia's hand did.

* * *

><p>The story isn't over!<p>

Thank you for all the reviews so far! Please review with any comments/ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

I do not own L&O SVU :(

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

At the hospital Stabler and Olivia were separated. Stabler received a couple of stitches on his shoulder. His arm was put in a sling and he was given strict instructions not to move it while the superficial wound healed.

Olivia's bruises and cuts were photographed, categorized and a full work up was done. Then she was allowed to be cleaned up, stitched and bandaged. Olivia sat silently through the process. She tried not to think too much. Once that part was done, Fin came in to take her statement. He apologized several times for having to talk about it, and tried to make it as quick and painless as possible, but he could see that talking about it was wearing on Olivia. Especially since she had been denied painkillers until her statement was taken, they didn't want them to alter her memory. Seeing Olivia so exhausted and vulnerable broke Fin's heart. He silently hoped he didn't run into Ryan anytime soon. Thankfully, Olivia knew the system well and was able to give the details needed fairly quickly. Finally they were done. Fin gave Olivia a tender hug.

"I'm really glad you are ok, Liv. I was really worried." Fin coughed to hide the gruffness that had entered his voice. SVU was a family and it effected all of them when one of their own was in danger. After saying his goodbyes, Fin let the room. Informing the nurses and Elliot that the interview was over so they could enter the room.

A nurse quickly brought Olivia painkillers. Olivia swallowed the painkillers. She was exhausted, and she just wanted to go home. The nurse told her she could get the doctor to talk to her.

A couple of minutes later, Stabler was about to enter Olivia's room when he heard Olivia arguing with the doctor.

"I want to go home."

"You need to be monitored for the next 24 hours because of the drugs in your system, the concussion and the medication we gave you."

"Do I have to be monitored here?"

"No, do you have some one who can watch you and take care of you?"

Olivia sighed and lay back on he pillows, "No" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can monitor her," Stabler said, walking into her room. The doctor looked between Stabler and Olivia. Olivia's eyes grew wide as she took in what her partner had said. It took her a second to comprehend through the fog in her brain.

"Um… really?" Olivia said hesitantly, she still wasn't very happy with him. But she knew he felt badly and would take care of her. And she wouldn't be stuck in this hospital.

"I can monitor you, Liv. Please, let me take care of you. I know I messed up, and I am so, so sorry. Let me do this for you. Please."

"Thank you, Elliot." Olivia didn't have the energy to fight it, and she really wanted to go home. Tears slid down her face. She didn't know if she was crying from relief that she could go home, pain, exhaustion, or happiness at the realization that she did have some one who cared about her and would look after her. She figured it was probably the accumulation of everything that was overwhelming her.

The Doctor gave Olivia a pair of scrubs to wear out of the hospital. Her "clothes" were in evidence. And Olivia never wanted to see them again. After the nurse helped her change into the scrubs, Olivia collapsed in the wheel chair. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to get up to her apartment. But she was determined to get home. She needed to be home. In her own bed, with her own pillow. She needed to feel like she was in control, in her own domain.

Elliot insisted on wheeling her wheelchair to the curb. It was hard to maneuver with one hand, but he needed to show her that he was here for her. No matter what. He gently helped her into the cab. On the way to Olivia's apartment, Elliot stole glances at her. He took in the bruising on her neck and face, the way her hair was messily pulled back, and how small and vulnerable she looked in the oversized scrubs. His heart broke for her. He wanted to make everything better. He wanted to make her smile and laugh again. Even in this state, one of the worst Elliot had ever seen her in, she still looked beautiful to him.

Olivia remained quiet the entire ride. She wasn't ready to talk yet, and she definitely wasn't ready to deal with the turmoil of emotions Elliot caused in her. She was furious with him, but she was also grateful to him. As much as this was partly his fault, he had actually saved her life. She owed him that much. But right now she needed to focus on her. She knew he would be there when she was ready, once she had taken care of herself.

It took awhile to get into Olivia's apartment. They had to stop several times between the cab and her door. Olivia leaned heavily on Elliot's good shoulder. The strong painkillers were making Olivia even drowsier. Elliot wished he could just scoop Olivia up and carry her to her apartment. It shattered him to see her take each tentative step, to watch her shake with effort and exhaustion, and to see the pain in her eyes. Elliot sat Olivia on her bed. He pulled out the clean clothes she asked for, then he gave Olivia some privacy.

Elliot went to the kitchen. He filled two glasses with cold water and took them into the living room. Elliot collapsed on the couch while he waited for Olivia to change. His shoulder ached and helping Olivia move around wasn't making it feel better. But he would never let on to her. He had refused the stronger painkillers because he wanted to be alert.

Olivia slowly walked into the room, wearing boxer shorts and a tank top, she used the wall and furniture to support her. Changing had been difficult, but she refused to ask Elliot to help her. All she wanted was to curl up in bed. But she knew she should eat or drink something first. It had been a while since her last meal.

Elliot turned around as he heard her enter the room. His mouth got dry at the sight of her.

"Jesus, Olivia. You didn't tell me how bad it was."

"I kinda figured you'd seen everything while I was tied up," Olivia looked down, a blush staining her cheeks. Her worst gashes were covered by bandages but the more superficial ones left red streaks across her chest and disappearing down her shirt. Her neck had bruises and a distinct red mark where the bag had been tied. Peeking out from between the tank top and boxers a purple bruise blossomed around her hip. There was a matching bruise on her shoulder. Her legs were covered in bruises and scrapes. She had rope burn around her ankles and was even a cigarette burn near her collar bone. But it was her face that caused Elliot to flinch. Her left eye was slightly swollen and definitely black. She had a cut on her lip. Her nose was bruised. And there was a very obvious handprint shaped bruise on her right cheek.

"I am so sorry, Olivia. I never meant for this to happen. I can't believe I was such a jerk. It kills me that I put you in danger."

"Apology accepted. I have to admit I was really pissed off at you. I got through some of the day by thinking about how I'd kill you. So thanks for that." They laughed tentatively, feeling out where they stood with each other.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"I'm your partner, I have your back. I should have had it from the beginning." Olivia could see Elliot was beating himself up and that made some of her anger subside.

"God, Liv, I was so scared when I got those emails. It drove me crazy thinking about what he was doing to you and how I couldn't help you. And then when I saw you tied to that bed, and I stood there while he manhandled you. I couldn't stand it. I hate myself so much for letting him do that to you."

Tears shone on Elliot's face. Olivia put her hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She had been mortified when Fin had filled her in on the emails. She imagined how awful it would have been if she was in Elliot's spot and he in her's. She didn't know what she would have done, but she knew it would have ripped apart.

They sat, holding hands, in silence for a long time. Elliot allowed himself a small smile, he had gotten to hold hands with Olivia twice in one day. If everything had to have a silver lining, this was surely it. Elliot noticed Olivia's eyes had drifted shut. He gently woke her and helped her to her bed. Elliot carefully tucked Olivia into her bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her head touched the pillow. Elliot watched her for a moment. He kissed her softly on her forehead before turning off her light and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Please keep the reviews coming! They really help. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Before Elliot left (Obviously), before Eli and after Elliot was divorced from Kathy.

I don't own them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A sound woke Olivia up. It took her a second to realized the sound was coming from her, she was screaming. Within a second Elliot was there. His arms were around her and he was telling her it was alright, she was alright. Olivia hung onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. He gently rocked her. Elliot absorbed the warmth of Olivia's body. It felt so right to be holding her like this, to have her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He drew comforting circles on her back with his hand. They sat like that for a long time. Olivia slowly began to calm down. Her sobs turned to hiccoughs and then she was quiet.

Elliot could still feel her tears against his neck. He fought the urge to kiss her hair. Once the tears subsided, Elliot carefully leaned Olivia back so she was lying down. He immediately regretted it, the loss of her warmth left him feeling cold and sad. He pushed aside his emotions and gazed down at Olivia. Her eyes were almost closed, her face starting to relax. Needing some contact with her, Elliot stroked her hair. Her hair was tangled and messy, some parts even standing straight up. But to Elliot, this only made Olivia look more adorable than ever.

"El? Stay with me tonight? Don't leave me by myself. I need you." The words came out slurred by sleep. Olivia fought to open her eyes and look at Elliot for confirmation that he would stay. Elliot's heart squeezed at her vulnerability.

"I was going to stay, remember? I've got to monitor you." Elliot reassured Olivia.

"No… here… with me… in my bed." Olivia's words came in short, tired bursts as her eyes drifted shut. Elliot watched her for a minute, unsure as what to do. Finally he walked around her bed and climbed in the other side. He moved carefully, as not to disturb Olivia. He smiled at the scent of Olivia on the pillow and duvet. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Olivia's even breathing.

Elliot woke up slowly. The events of the previous day, and his current location, taking a while to surface. He felt warm and cozy. There was a soft weight on his chest and upper thigh. Elliot opened his eyes, being careful not to move anything else. Olivia was lying curled up at his side. Her head resting against his shoulder, her hand splayed across his chest, and her thigh thrown over his. Olivia moaned softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Elliot. Elliot bit his lip to keep from groaning. Olivia shorts had ridden up and her thigh felt soft and smooth against his. He chastised himself for not putting a shirt on before climbing into Olivia's bed. Her fingers had tangled themselves in Elliot's chest hair and the sensation was not unpleasant to him. With every breath Olivia took, Elliot was keenly aware of her breasts pushing into his side.

Elliot knew he had to get up. He knew his loose shorts would not conceal any of his reaction to Olivia. He slowly started to slip out of her grasp, careful not to hurt her. Olivia shifted as he tried to move away. She clung more tightly to Elliot. With this change in position, Olivia's hand landed on Elliot's lower stomach, right above the waistband of his shorts. Olivia, still asleep, sighed contently. A small smile played at her lips. Elliot's resolved to get out of bed vanished. He pulled the blankets up around them, wincing as he used his bad arm. Elliot dropped into a peaceful sleep with his arm securely around Olivia.

A little while later, Elliot woke up with a jolt. He listened intently, wondering what had awoken him. There was silence. Olivia was still fast asleep with a smile on her face, the worried creases from yesterday smoothed out by sleep. Then he felt it. Olivia's fingers were absentmindedly tracing shapes on his abdomen. He sucked in a breath as they slipped under his waistband and then out again. He tried to scoot away from her, but her thigh tightened around his and pulled them closer together.

Elliot tried to think of things to distract himself. Anything to discourage his growing arousal. He tried to think about work, but when he pictured the station, he picture Olivia. Images of Olivia smiling as she joked with Fin, Olivia absentmindedly chewing on the end of her pen, Olivia leaning against the edge of his desk, filled Elliot's mind. He groaned. That was not helping his current situation. God, she was always gorgeous. Even the slightest look from her could turn him on. He'd had trouble at work before. Just last week he'd had to sit with his lap concealed under his desk after Olivia had leaned over his shoulder to show him a document. Her scent had wafted around him, her hair had tickled the side of his face, and her breasts had rested lightly on his shoulder. She had no idea what she did to him.

Elliot noticed a change in Olivia's breathing and knew she was waking up. He tried to calm himself. He did not want her to realize the state he was in. For Pete's sake, the woman had been kidnapped and assaulted. The last thing she needed was a half-naked partner with a hard-on in her bed.

Olivia slowly rose towards consciousness. She felt calm and secure. Semi-awake she blinked her eyes open. She was surprised to find that she was lying on her partner. And her hand was under the waistband of his shorts! Olivia blushed. Her gaze darted up, trying to gauge if Elliot was awake or not.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was scratchy and low. Olivia startled at the unexpected sound of his voice. Her knee reflexively jerked up. Elliot groaned loudly as her knee connect with his sensitive anatomy. His body doubled over, as much as it could with Olivia lying on him, and his hand protectively went to cover his nuts. Olivia's eyes widened. She instinctively reached out to touch where she's hurt him, as she would if he'd hit his head or burned his hand. This time, Elliot's eyes widened. His heart stopped for a second and all he could feel was her hand, next to his, touching him over his shorts. Coming to her senses, Olivia pulled her hand back quickly. Blushing furiously, she slowly sat up and put a little distance between them.

"Oh my gosh, El. I am so, so sorry. I did not mean to do that." Neither of them knew if she was referring to the knee to the groin or how she had inadvertently copped a feel.

"Um, it's ok…" Elliot hoped Olivia hadn't noticed his lingering state of semi-arousal.

"How do you feel today?" Elliot sat up so he could look closely at Olivia. Some of the swelling has gone down, although the bruises still looked pretty bad. Olivia moved hesitantly, assessing how it felt. Her neck was a little stiff, as was much of her body, and she had a slight headache.

"A little better, I think!"

"Good!" They smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Elliot. For everything. I know you didn't sign-up for nightmare duty when you offered to monitor me. And I really appreciate you being here, and sticking it out with me. I didn't mean to repay you by kneeing you.I know I can't repay you. But you have done so much for me and I really, really appreciate it and… Thank you." Olivia's words tumbled out quickly. She had so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the words.

"You're welcome, Olivia. I will always be here for you, no matter what. Even if you knee me in the nuts every time I wake up next to you, it would be worth it." Elliot looked down, realizing what he had just said.

"Uh, I mean, when I take care of you. Um… you know, if you were like sick or something… when you needed some one…" Elliot fumbled trying to explain what he meant, finally his voice trailed off.

Olivia leaned forward slightly, her eyes flicking up to his, as if asking for permission. Elliot's eyes darkened with desire. His gaze dropped down to Olivia's lips. This was all the permission Olivia needed. She rested her lips against Elliot's, relishing the feeling for a second. Elliot wasn't so patient. He pressed his lips against Olivia's in a sweet but possessive kiss. He tried to rein in his passion, without much success. But, knowing how bruised Olivia was, kept him from reaching out and touching her. He wanted to so badly.

Years of unresolved sexual tension flowed into the kiss as Olivia cupped Elliot's face in her hands, and deepened the kiss. Elliot's tongue slipped between her lips, causing her to moan. Olivia slowly lay back, taking Elliot with her. Elliot straddled Olivia's hips, careful not to put any of his weight on her. He leaned forward, his hands on either side of her head.

Elliot looked at Olivia. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her eyes bright, and her lips were puffy and pink.

"God, Liv, you are gorgeous."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I'm trying to decide if this should be the end, or if it should keep going. What do you think? Comments and ideas are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Law and Order SVU.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. She was so conflicted. When Elliot had called her gorgeous, she had seen something in his eyes, something more than just the lust she'd expected. It had freaked her out. She wanted to trust him, to give herself over to him. She'd wanted him for years. There had been so many times that she'd almost given in the urge to tell him how she felt, or more primally, just kiss him. This morning all her dreams seemed to come true. But she just couldn't do it. The timing was wrong.

Olivia sighed as she tried to organize her thoughts. She was upset with Elliot, and she wasn't quite ready to let that go. She knew he was sorry, but she wanted to feel like he trusted her, like he knew she could take care of herself. She wasn't willing to let him just take over. Even though she needed looking after now, she wanted to make it clear that this was a temporary state, usually she could stand on her own two feet. If anything was ever going to work between them, she needed to be sure that Elliot understood and respected that. She didn't want him to see her as a victim. She knew he liked saving people, and right now, she couldn't be sure he wasn't interested just interested in her because she needed saving.

On the physical side of things, her body was in no condition to endure the kind of passionate encounter she'd always envisioned having with Elliot. Olivia sighed again, their timing had always been off. He'd been married for so long, then she had left to go undercover, and had come back with a boyfriend. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be between them.

**A couple of hours later**

Olivia walked into the precinct. Her heart beat hard in her chest. She knew she wasn't suppose to be back yet, hell, she was still wearing sweats because it hurt to wear anything else. And she didn't want to face her coworkers yet, she knew they'd tell her what she didn't want to hear- that she shouldn't be back. But she needed to be back, to catch up on the case, and to reintroduce some normalcy to her life. Olivia faked a smile, ducked her head, and quickly headed to her desk. Her legs wobbled slightly and her head protested with each step.

"Hey! Olivia, baby girl. What are you doing here?" Fin asked. Munch waved to Olivia from his desk.

"It was time to get back to work."

"Olivia, can I talk to you in my office please?" Cragen asked.

Once the door was closed, Cragen looked at Olivia carefully. He knew he well enough to know that she was here because she needed something to do. He knew he was walking that fine line between dealing with a victim and an employee who didn't want to be treated like a victim.

"How are you, Olivia?"

"I'm ok. I need to be here. I need to be involved."

"You know you can't be involved in your case."

"Captain, I need to be. I'm ok. Really. It was part of the job."

"Liv, he kidnapped and assaulted you. That isn't in your job description. And I am so sorry it went that way."

Olivia swiped furiously at the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She hated showing weakness.

"I want you to go talk to Huang. Then we'll talk about a timeline for coming back to work."

Olivia silently left the office. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Huang. She didn't want to think about what had happened.

Elliot saw Olivia coming out of Captain Cragen's office. Within seconds he was by her side. He could tell she didn't want to talk to him. He didn't blame her, he had been such an insensitive jerk this morning. He'd allowed his hormones to get the best of him, and had ended up trying to seduce a woman who had just been kidnapped and assaulted. He'd been beating himself up since he'd left her bed this morning.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently that's the question of the day," Olivia muttered.

"What did the Captain say?"

"I have to talk to Huang, then we will talk about how long I have to be on desk duty before I can do anything again." Olivia let her frustration flow out as she added what she knew the Captain was thinking but not saying.

Seeing her frustration, Elliot quickly changed the subject."How's your head? Any signs of a concussion or anything?"

"It's ok. Hurts a little, but it's been worse," Olivia lied. She'd been trying to ignore the hammering in her head.

After an emotional session with Huang, Olivia walked back into the bullpen. She didn't know what Huang's recommendation would be. She'd cried, which she hated. Her head hurt, her body hurt and she was exhausted. She was ready to call it a day and give in to her need for rest and quiet.

Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Elliot were engrossed in something on Fin's desk and didn't hear Olivia appraoch. She stood watching them for a minute, trying to hear what was going on.

"So, we nail him for kidnapping and assaulting an officer. But we don't know if there is someone else who will step into his role in the prostitution ring. We don't know where he was getting the girls, how he was getting them, or how he runs this thing. Dammit, we're back to square one."

Olivia gasped involuntarily as she suddenly remembered why she was in the club in the first place. She'd been so wrapped up in her own stuff, and so relieved that Ryan was in custody, that she'd completely forgotten that she'd walk away with nothing. She'd failed.

"Shit," Munch was the first to say it, but all the men were thinking it as they realized Olivia was there.

"I failed. I blew the case. Women are out there still getting hurt because of me." Olivia's mind spiraled out of control. Suddenly everything was going dark. Her body felt heavy. The last thing she remembered was an odd pressure around her waist.

Elliot caught Olivia around the waist as she started to fall. Elliot lifted Olivia effortlessly. He carried her to a cot and gently lay her down. He instantly wished he hadn't put her down. It felt wrong not to have her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her, be there for her. But there were too many people around, and he didn't want to do anything Olivia would be angry about. So for now, he settled for holding her hand. He silently cursed that they hadn't been more careful when they knew Olivia was in the building. Now that Olivia knew they didn't have a case against Ryan for the prostitution ring, she was going to blame herself.

Olivia struggled towards consciousness. She tried to remember what had happened. She tried to force her eyes open but they wouldn't move. She could tell she was lying down, on something slightly softer than the floor. With huge effort, she pushed her eyes open. Instantly they met concerned blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Please review and let me know your thoughts/ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this took so long! My computer was having so problems and I couldn't upload this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Law and Order. This is just for fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked.

Olivia groaned and tried to sit up. She slumped in a half seated position against the wall. Her body ached, her head ached, and she had a sinking feeling that everything was not ok. She clung to Elliot, feeling the need for his security and stability.

Elliot gently ran his fingers through Olivia's hair. He watched her intently, trying to judge how she felt. Olivia leaned into Elliot, her hands running up his arms and onto his shoulders. She could feel his heat, his eyes radiated with an emotion she couldn't place. Everything in Olivia screamed for her to get closer to him.

Cragen, Fin and Munch backed out of the room, understanding that this was quickly becoming a private moment.

Olivia pulled Elliot the rest of the way to her, her lips meeting his in a frenzy of need. He moan in response, and Olivia did not hesitate in invading his mouth with her tongue. Olivia frantically pulled at Elliot's tucked in shirt, her fingers finally brushing his warm skin. She sighed as she ran her fingers up his abs and into the hair sprinkled on his chest.

When they pulled apart, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Somehow they were both still clothed. They stared at each other for a minute, breathless and excited.

"We can't do this here."

"Will you take me home?"

"Liv, are you sure you want this? You have been through so much this week… I don't want to be something you regret," Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, "Olivia, I want you, you know that. But I want more. And unless you feel like you are ready for this right now, I don't think anything can happen. I need to do this right, if I mess up my shot with you I'll never forgive myself."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, "I want this, Elliot. I want you. Please, take me home."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and together they walked back into the bullpen. Fin and Cragen stopped their conversation and looked at the floor. Both felt awkward and unsure of what to say.

Munch had no such reserve: "That was quick. Hope you cleaned up."

Elliot shot him a murderous look. Olivia blushed and looked at the ground. Both wanted to say nothing had happened, but knew it would make things worse.

"Cap, I'm going to drive Olivia home, it's been a long couple of days and she needs some rest."

"Ha! I want time off for a booty call too."

"Munch! Shut the hell up," Cragen barked before turning back to Elliot, "Sure, make sure you take care of her. I'll see you tomorrow."

As they headed for the door, a woman walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy and she held her coat wrapped tightly around her. A bulge in the coat indicated there was something under it.

"I need help," she announced to the room before bursting into tears.

Olivia froze. She couldn't leave when some one needed help. Cragen waved for them to keep leaving. He approached the woman carefully.

"Can I help you, Miss? I'm Captain Cragen."

The woman eyed Cragen suspiciously. Her arms wrapped protectively around the lump in her coat.

"Is there a woman I can talk to?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't a woman detective on duty right now."

The woman turned hysterical, "I need a woman to talk to. Please. I can't talk to you."

Before anyone could blink, Olivia was by the woman's side, her hand reassuringly on the woman's arm, "Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, you can call me Olivia. What's your name?"

The woman visibly relaxed, "I'm Cindy."

"Why don't we go somewhere private and you can tell me what's going on."

Cragen pulled Olivia aside, "Liv, you don't have to do this. You can go home."

"I need to, Captain. Let me help."

"Ok, Olivia. But you can hand it over it you need to. Promise me you will."

"Yes, Captain." Olivia answered, even though she knew she'd never walk out on a case.

Seated across from Cindy, Olivia studied the woman. She was pretty. Her long brown hair was caught up in a messy ponytail. Her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. There was a look of distress and desperation in this woman. Cindy's coat was black and thick, it looked worn and old.

"What is under your coat, Cindy?" Olivia asked gently, careful not to startle the woman.

Cindy slowly undid her coat, revealing a sleeping infant in a sling across her chest. Olivia stared at the baby, completely shocked at this twist.

"This is my baby, Brandy," Cindy said softly, "she is 2 weeks old."

"She's beautiful," Olivia whispered.

Cindy looked up at Olivia, her eyes filled with tears, "I can't keep her."

"Why can't you keep her?"

"I want to keep her, I really do. But I'm not in the kind of lifestyle that supports a baby. And I can't get out of it. I want more for her. I want her to have a happy life. Please help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Please take my baby."

"Cindy, I can't take your baby. Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you know who her father is?"

"I can't talk about it. Her father isn't in the picture. He'd hurt her if he knew about her. Please, I need some one to care for her."

"If you are in some kind of trouble, I want to help you. Why would Brandy's father hurt her?"

Brandy started squirming and Cindy lifted her out of the sling. She bounced Brandy gently while she spoke, "He doesn't approve of babies. He thinks they ruin everything. He would hurt me too, because I was stupid enough to get pregnant. I was on the pill, but I was taking antibiotics when she was conceived. I managed to keep her a secret while I was pregnant. But there is no way I can keep her a secret if I raise her. For her own safety and mine, I need you to take her."

"Tell me what's going on so I can help you. I can keep you and your daughter safe."

"Olivia, I'm a prostitute. I was homeless, had no family and no money. I was stuck. He took me in. At first is was just dancing and stripping. Before long it turned into hand jobs and blow jobs. Then about nine months ago, he took me for a "test drive" to see if I made the cut for being "promoted." I got pregnant. But I had passed the initiation process. I was in. And as long as I was sending him his cut every week, I didn't have to see him. And I could keep Brandy a secret."

"You were working while pregnant?"

"You'd be surprised the number of men with a pregnancy fetish, Olivia."

Olivia shuddered, trying to process what Cindy had told her.

* * *

><p>Please review! Let me know if you like this. Reviews really do help me keep writing. Thanks!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Mostly fluffy... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Olivia stood outside the room Cindy was in. Her back against the wall. For the first time, in her professional life, she was stuck. She knew she couldn't force the woman to change her lifestyle. But she also knew that the woman didn't really want to be in that lifestyle, she was just scared and being pressured into it. Olivia wanted to help her. And part of her, the selfish part, wanted to do exactly what the woman had asked of her. She wanted a baby, badly.

Captain Cragen sat in his office, watching Olivia. He had his own inner battle going on. He knew it was too soon for Olivia to be back on a case, especially one of this nature. He also knew there was no one better to handle it. His instincts told him that everything would work out. He sighed, waiting for things to work out was not his strong suit.

Olivia decided to talk to the Captain. She really valued his balanced advice. She wasn't going to mention to anyone that she had, even briefly, entertained the idea of keeping the baby.

"Captain, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Detective Benson."

Olivia mentally rolled her eyes at the formal title, "I think that we should have George talk to Cindy. She is calling out for help. We can't just let her go back into an abusive situation."

"I think talking to Doctor Huang is a good idea. I'll give him a call and set it up."

"Thanks Captain."

"Oh, and Benson? Let me know if you need to talk more."

"I will."

A few hours later, Olivia walked into the bullpen, cradling baby Brandy. Olivia had volunteered to watch the baby while Cindy talked to Huang.

"Whoa! What have you been hiding, Liv?" Munch commented when he saw her. He and Fin had left on a call before the baby had been discovered. Olivia wandered over to his desk to introduce him to Brandy. Elliot watched her rock the baby from across the room. He bet Olivia wasn't even aware of how she gently bounced the baby or the glow on her face as smiled down at Brandy.

"That baby looks good on you, Liv." Fin said from his desk. Elliot felt something tighten in his chest. He couldn't quite place the feeling. A new, less pleasant, feeling joined it as Olivia smiled at Fin and introduced him to Brandy.

Finally she wandered over to Elliot's desk. He had only seen the infant through the two-way mirror.

"Hey there. Want to meet Brandy?"

"Yes, I do."

Olivia leaned against Elliot's desk and angled Brandy towards Elliot. She straightened the hat on the baby's head. Elliot smiled at the tiny baby sitting so comfortably in his partner's arms. Olivia felt her heart hitch as Elliot reached out a finger and gently stroked the baby's face. This is what she wanted: a family, with Elliot. It's what she'd always wanted. She'd watched jealously for years as Elliot and Kathy raised their kids. Did she have a chance at raising a family with Elliot? Before she could get far with her musings, the infant started whimpering and immediately drew all of Olivia's attention.

Elliot bounced Brandy as he watched Olivia get a bottle ready for her. He had to admit, even if he was only admitting it to himself, that something about helping Olivia care for a baby felt right. Sure, he had his own kids, and he loved them with all his heart, but he knew parenting with Olivia would be so much better than parenting with Kathy ever was. He and Kathy had never seen eye to eye when it came to raising their children.

Brandy let out an unhappy squawk as Olivia lifted her out of Elliot's arms.

"Guess she likes me," Elliot grinned. Olivia shot him a look, but secretly she was thrilled. Spending so much time with Brandy had made her rethink Cindy's request. Having Elliot grow attached to the infant wouldn't hurt her chances of him being on board with it.

**Later that Night**

Olivia left the shelter with mixed emotions. Cindy had agreed to spend the night at the shelter with Brandy. She wanted to get her life together, and the woman's shelter offered her somewhere safe to stay, counseling, job opportunities and childcare for Brandy. She had agreed to think about talking to Olivia about the details of her life as a prostitute, and potentially pressing charges.  
>Olivia was happy about how things had turned out thus far, but she had to admit she was slightly disappointed that it was looking like Brandy would not be hers. Her phone buzzed as she hailed a cab.<p>

"Benson"

"Hey there."

"Hey El."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?"

"I don't know, I'm really tired. It's been a long day, and I'm still not feeling great."

"How about I bring some Chinese over and we can watch that new cop drama on TV. We can even make fun of it."

"Haha, fine. That actually sounds fun. I'll see you at my place in an hour?"

"See you then, Liv."

Olivia stepped out of the shower. She looked over her bruises and scratches. The swelling was gone. And the bruises were changing colour, as they should. But the scratches were still an angry red. She hissed slightly as she applied the cream the doctor had given her. As much as the sting of the cream hurt, it was better than getting an infection. Olivia had just thrown on clean yoga pants and a loose tank top when the doorbell rang. She peeked through the peep hole before undoing the chain and opening the door.

"Hi, El."

"Hello, gorgeous."

Olivia giggled as Elliot slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He dropped a kiss on her nose. Time slowed for Olivia as Elliot leaned down to kiss her. His lips had barely found hers when the sound of the neighbors door opening broke the spell. Elliot and Olivia reluctantly pulled apart and entered her apartment. Elliot wanted to continue the greeting, but seeing how Olivia was staring at the bag of food, he decided to hold off until they had eaten. Sitting cross-legged on the couch, Olivia hungrily ate her sweet and sour chicken. Elliot smiled, glad that she seemed to be back to her regular self.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review! I need inspiration! Let me know what you likedon't like/ want to see etc! Thanks!


End file.
